


Ghost Hunt Gone Wrong

by sweatypalms (thewalkingdreads)



Category: Ghost Adventures RPF
Genre: Basement, EVP, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Maybe - Freeform, Or Is he?, Paranormal investigation, Possession, aaron being clumsy, big steppin, demonic presence?, ghost attack, ghosts n stuff, night vision camera, red glowy things, uhhh, voices in the dark, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 07:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3241364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewalkingdreads/pseuds/sweatypalms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title is pretty self-explanatory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost Hunt Gone Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> UPDATE 2/2/2015: Sooooo....I just found out that Nick quit Ghost Adventures a few months back. Whatever the cause, I wish him and Aaron and Zak the best of luck. Ghost Adventures is one of my all time favorite shows and it will always have a special place in my heart :)
> 
> \----
> 
> I was going through my old work from last year's creative writing class when I stumbled upon this. The assignment was called "Voices in the Dark." I had to come up with a scenario where our MC is put in a place where they can't see, and their only guidance as to where they are and what their situation is are two voices conversing without seeming to know that the MC hears them. And what better candidate is there than a Ghost Adventures scenario?  
> So that was the *basic* idea for the assignment. But me being the free-sprited writer I am, I tweaked it a bit. Both the assigned task and the typical-Ghost-Adventures-investigation theme were molded and changed to fit what I thought worked best. And I'm not gonna lie, I kinda half-assed it.  
> This is the result.  
> (Although I never really considered this a fanfic, I figured it wouldn't hurt to post it, anyway. And I sincerely apologize for the lack of quality with this one.)

It was already dark to begin with--in the house that Nick, Aaron, and I were investigating. There were hardly any lights, but it's not like that mattered; none of them worked anyways. The only source of light I had came from a small LCD screen on my night vision camera. Without it, I would've tripped on a board marred with nails on our descent into the basement.

Ghost hunting's what we do. As a paranormal investigator, I've encountered the eeriest of creatures, even come face-to-face with one. This night was supposed to be like any other session: go in, set up recording devices, catch a ghost or two on film, then get out--and it was, in the beginning. Not even halfway down the steps, I felt their expected presence. The spirits were awake. But it would be an understatement to call that house haunted.

It was damn near infested.

"Dude, I just got the chills," Aaron droned as the three of us reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Alright guys," I said, "this basement is definitely worth checking out. The old master bedroom would be a good place for you to start out, Nick. Aaron, you're going to stay here and--"

"I'll set up an X-camera in the living room," Aaron interrupted, already making his way back up the stairs. Great. Looks like I've got the basement this time.

"I'll get you next time..." I mumbled, hearing the last of Aaron's footsteps leave the stairs.

Nick threw me a respirator before he followed Aaron out of the room. His footsteps clunked against the wooden stairs, surely sending dust everywhere. The air was musty, damp, and reeking of mold. As I slipped on the mask, I heard Nick say, "Be careful, Zak."

"You too, man," I said, my voice muffled by the respirator.

"Good luck."

I heard the door close with a solid click, then their footsteps as they clunked down the hall. I was left alone.

Sort of.

"Okay..." I mumbled with a sigh as I fumbled with the camera. I turned its screen off but left it rolling on a tripod, facing my way. Then I whipped out my digital recorder, and began an EVP session.

"Is there anyone else in this room with me?" I called out into the black. I was sure I'd get a response soon enough. The energy in that house was phenomenal, despite the neverending darkness. My skin was crawling with this energy, sending the hairs on my neck straight up. I could never fully get used to that feeling, no matter how many investigations I'd done.

"Can anyone hear me?" I asked. A long silence followed, but I could feel the voices coming, the energy building. "I heard an angry spirit lives down here. That he likes to hurt people...scratch them, burn them. I'd like to confront the one responsible for this."

Maybe twenty minutes after recording more questions and nothing but static, I whipped out the spirit box. As soon as I switched it on, the faintest of voices rose out of its frequencies. "Leave him alone..." it murmured, fragmented by the rapid change in radio frequencies.

I froze, but only for a moment. "Hello? Who are you?"

"He'll go soon," it whispered, "I promise..." It sounded like a young woman, her gentle voice frightened and weary. But I don't think she was talking to me. Her words were directed...elsewhere. "He'll have to leave sometime."

"Why should I let him leave?" Another voice spoke low and malevolent. "He came unwelcomed to my house."

I nearly jumped right into the conversation, but then I thought better of it. They usually like to carry these things out themselves. Interference from my side would most likely dismantle the connection. So I just listened.

"They just want to know," the woman cried, "they just want to see the other side."

"I'll let them see it alright—"

"Oh, please!" She begged. "Please don't hurt anyone else!"

"It won't be anything major," the gruffy voice claimed. "Just a scratch or two."

"That's what you said about the last visitor, and look how that turned out. Please, just leave him be..."

"You think I should just let them parade around my house, _my_ house?" If he had teeth, they'd be gritted. "This isn't a museum."

"You can't blame the poor man. Besides, you're the reason they come. Maybe if you weren't so violent, people would stop coming to visit. You've made yourself an attraction."

"How dare you blame this on me!" The malevolent voice boomed. "Don't forget your place here in this world."

"Yes, sir," the woman's voice retreated. I waited another few moments for the man to reply, but it sounded as if they were finished. For now.

"Alright..." I stood, "If you really aren't a coward, then show yourself."

For the next ten minutes, the only thing that showed itself was the blinking red light of my camera. I spoke again, hoping to provoke a response. "Go ahead, take a swing at me. I'm not afraid of you—"

Out of nowhere, a loud thud followed by a series of metallic something-or-others striking the floor above made me jump a little. Thinking it was just Aaron being the big klutz he is, I yelled to him to be more careful, then refocused my attention within the room itself. I closed my eyes. Although it made no difference from would I could or couldn't see, it helped me concentrate. The energy was slipping away, which meant the spirits had lost interest. I needed to gain it back quick, or I'd just spend the rest of the night recording static.

"Come back here and face me," I demanded.

"That's it," a voice returned. Now I could here it with my own ears; it was the man. I switched off the spirit box and listened, nerves boiling from his anger. "I've had it with him. You can't hold me back from it this time."

"But please," the woman cried, "you've already rid of his friend..."

"Yes," the man whispered sinisterly, "and you're going to help me with the other one."

The woman sounded panicked, but she continued to protest. “That is your own business. I will not partake in it.” She sounded unsure of herself, like she was questioning if she really wanted to speak against the man.

“But it’s fun, my dear. Besides, wouldn’t you enjoy having a few more friends around?”

“Not if we have to _kill_ them for it.”

“Aren’t you tired of them leaving you to suffer? Tired of them coming just to have fun and give themselves a good scare? Yes, these people want to help you, but they can’t. They have no means to do so. No matter what, you’re still mine. You’re still dead.”

“But they _can_ help me!” She was desperate for an escape. “If you would just give them a chance, they could--”

“Enough of this nonsense!” the man boomed. “No one can help you but me. You’re so precious, how can I trust you with the living?”

Intimidated, the woman dropped her voice again, and let it hang by a thread. “...Perhaps you’re right.”

“That’s a good girl. Now, why don’t you help me with the others? I’m counting on you to make this work.”

The woman cried with a sort of subservient reluctance, “If that is what you wish…”

“Good,” the man chanted. “Very good.”

Dead silence hung over me like an anchor, ready to drop any second.

And let me tell you: when it dropped, it _dropped._

Three burning claws dug their way into my back. Arching backward, I screamed as the pain throbbed within my skin. I doubled over, and called out to Nick and Aaron, only to hear Nick’s returning wails in pain. I lunged in whatever direction I suspected the stairs to be, then scrambled my way up them. Nick’s screaming stopped immediately after I reached the last step, so I called out to him again. A door to the face is what I got in response, sending me back a few steps. Fortunately, I was able to grab the splintery railing before I could fall further.

As soon as I gathered my bearings, I looked up at the doorway, and found Nick and Aaron side by side. Glaring down at me with red eyes.

“...Guys?” I mumbled, slowly making my way back down the stairs. _Great. I’m only cornering myself now, aren’t I?_ Aaron took a step down, looking like a puppet yanked around by strings. Two voices rose from his mouth: his own, and the woman’s. Monotonously, they droned, “Hello, Zachary.”

“A-Aaron? Cut it out, man,” I muttered nervously.

“But you called for us, Zachary,” the dead man’s voice crawled out of Nick’s throat. “Now we’re here.”

I was about halfway down the stairs when they lunged for me with a force too powerful to withstand. Within a flash I was falling down the steps, bumping my head, cracking my bones. By the time I realized it, I was already flat against the concrete floor. Nick and Aaron’s glowing eyes faded away, but their voices remained.

“Is it time?” the woman’s voice echoed in my dizzying skull.

“It’s time.” I could hear him cackle low, and deep. I slipped entirely out of consciousness, and right into the deathly hands of the evil spirit. Everything faded. 

And I had thought the _room_ was dark.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops.  
> So, yeah. Sorry. I know it was kinda cheesy, but I guess that's what happens when I write something in less than 2 hours (at least I think that's how long it took to write this--it's been months since then).  
> Also, I love Ghost Adventures and would never wish these events upon the crew. Zak, Nick, and Aaron are awesome :)


End file.
